


Drizzle

by michirukaiou7



Category: Hachimitsu to Clover | Honey and Clover
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/debiti.html">Debiti ficcynosi - Chu: (Honey and Clover), Morita, "Pioggerella"</a></p><p>La prima reazione degli studenti al cadere della pioggia fu una fuga stizzita</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drizzle

La prima reazione degli studenti al cadere della pioggia fu una fuga stizzita: era un’ingiustizia, si dicevano, che la loro pausa pranzo dalle lezioni dovesse essere guastata così… e dire che, fino a poco prima, c’era stato il sole! Da dove cavolo erano arrivate le nuvole?  _Stupidi temporali primaverili_ , commentò più d’uno.

Mentre tutti si muovevano mogi verso le aule, uno studente dagli abiti trasandati uscì dal portico dell’università: rimase qualche istante fermo sotto la pioggia, come se stesse riflettendo; poi alzò lo sguardo in su e, sotto lo sguardo incuriosito dei pochi spettatori rimasti, allargò le braccia e, con un sorriso che gli tagliava a metà il viso, esclamò – Così è perfetto!

Non c’era niente, al mondo, come il cielo durante le piogge primaverili, quando il sole brillava soffuso tra le nuvole biancastre e le gocce, cadendo, riflettevano ognuna un suo personale arcobaleno di cristallo dallo sfondo azzurro.

– Che spettacolo – sussurrò estasiato Morita.

Erano anni che tentava di rendere quell’immagine, ma sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato capace di riprodurre quella luce unica, indescrivibile come il riverbero di un vetro; ma era sicuro che il Korobokkuru sarebbe riuscita a renderlo esattamente come lui lo vedeva, dorato e scintillante come vetro infranto.


End file.
